


Better in the Dark

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Series: Auror Fuck Buddies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a job well-done, another one.  ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better in the Dark

It was a good thing they were talented Aurors, because they were bad at waiting, and they did enjoy a good caught-the-bad-guy shag.

They caught the bad guy a lot.

There was a lot of celebrating to be had.

They just couldn't always make it back to one or the other's flat, right?

Any dark alley would do when it was so easy to throw out this or that illusion and confound the Muggles.

"Get it out," Draco breathed, his own cock already in hand, his hand already a blur.

"Bloody hell, give me two seconds, Malfoy."

"No," Draco replied, shoving Potter's hands away, going to his knees, and taking over the pulling-down-the-pants part. Honestly, Potter could be a slow draw.

Draco opened Potter's trousers, yanked, and the heavy prick fell into his waiting mouth. They both groaned.

"You know you...should have let me...Legilimens him sooner... Could have gotten...some good intel before... Jesus, Malfoy..."

Draco sucked off. "Do you _ever_ shut up? Your cock's getting blown, for Merlin's sake."

Potter put a clumsy hand on Draco's head and put him back where he wanted him.

"I'm just saying," he sighed, starting to thrust a lazy rhythm into Draco's face.

It was over rather fast, but then again that _was_ the point. They'd probably both been hard for the better part of a couple of hours now. This was literally the first alley they'd stumbled upon and thus into. Potter, at least, let Draco establish a good head bob, only meeting him halfway. That's how they liked it best, even if neither would admit to such under any kind of penalty of perjury.

As Potter whined like a sleepy werewolf and shot over Draco's licking tongue, Draco wanked himself until he spilled all over the alley pavement at Potter's feet.

And it was bloody good. Fast and dirty like Draco loved almost nothing else. Except maybe a Quidditch match.

Potter pulled out, cursing softly. Draco stood. They adjusted their clothes, breathing in the dark. Draco licked his lips free of Potter's hot spunk.

"That was brilliant," Potter sighed. He tended to get mouthy and complementary after he'd recently ejaculated. Draco wasn't complaining.

"Brilliant," he agreed.

"I'm starving."

"Thirsty," Draco replied.

"Want to hit a pub? Fish and chips sounds heavenly right now."

"I could go for a pint."

"Right then," Potter agreed.

They moved the barriers with them as they left the alley, so that when they slowly removed them, they were just a couple of blokes nobody noticed before, strolling casually down the pavement, not even close (all right, maybe close) to touching.

They weren't lovers.

They weren't anything like that.

Even if they smelled like one another.

That's the just the way their own particular _thing_ worked.

Their magic...

It worked better in the dark.  



End file.
